The present invention pertains to Doppler detector systems, particularly to laser Doppler homodyne interferometers. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a solid-block homodyne interferometer.
Numerous homodyne interferometers in laser Doppler systems utilizing polarization beamsplitters and Brewster plates, have been known for some time. Such an interferometer typically uses several mirrors and beamsplitters with one or more fractional waveplates. The disadvantages of such conventional systems include tedious alignment required for the mirrors and beamsplitters, sensitivity to vibration which reduces accuracy of detection, the cumbersome size due to the numerous mirrors and beamsplitters, and moderate efficiency.
The U.S. government may have certain rights in the subject invention.